


Scratches

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this while feeling down myself, Other, mentions of depression, reader is breaking down and gaster helps picking them up again, slightly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not dealing well and Gaster offers you the comfort you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... So, this is kind of my way of coping with my own little breakdown a little while ago. I just started writing and couldn't stop until I'd gotten most of the negative feelings out of the way. But in any case, I hope you guys like it and keep fighting when things are tough! Gaster would surely applaud you!

You shudder and shiver, despite being almost drowning in blankets. Your eyes welling with seemingly unlimited amounts of tears. No noises could escape your throat as a harsh crust of sadness could be felt down your throat as you drew in exhausted breaths between sobs.

Your fingers were digging into the many folds of fabric covering you, in a weak attempt at finding something for your exasperated self to latch onto. In the end, your nails found themselves latched onto the skin of your upper arms, digging in as you curled further into yourself. Sending small insistent bolts of pain to your brain as you tightened your hold, in an attempt to focus on something other than your rallying mental state. 

Your mind was a cluster of thoughts, the depressing feeling insistently overriding everything as all other positive thoughts went dormant. It hadn't even been anything major that triggered the negative response, setting your mind off onto an escalator of moods that left you unable to stay where you were. You couldn't handle anything in your current state, which made you escape home where you could cover yourself in blankets and cry as loudly as you wanted to, even if those cries mostly came out as hiccups while you dug your fingers deeper into your skin.

The slight pain helped, in some way, to distract your mind from the stress and ominous feeling that was making you heart feel like it was made of lead and weigh heavily in your chest. You knew that you should stop, that damaging yourself didn't actually help at all. But right now if the pain even made it a little less constricting to stay in your cocoon, then you didn't care.

Time went by unknowingly as you laid there, face pressed into the soaked pillow you grabbed from your room to drag down with the blankets. Venting out frustrations who stemmed from problems that you hadn't allowed yourself to pay much mind to, in fear of this exact situation occurring. Stress, anger and desperation mixed in your head, either of them taking hold of you and making new tears spill forth.

You were thinking that you body must be running low on liquids, when you heard the unmistakable sound of your housemate entering the room. Static emerged from the speakers of your discarded phone, as he entered this reality however he always did, your scattered mind didn't want to think about it right now. You didn't move as you hoarsely spoke from within the pile of blankets.

"I don't think right now is a good time Gaster..."

You didn't move as he supposedly sat down by your feet. You were slightly hiccupping as you tried to keep quiet, small shakes still running down your spine. Letting go of one of your arms, you used your wrist to futilely rub away the tears. You stiffened slightly as you felt a ghostly hand touch your back, gently running in circles there.

Between hiccups you stutter out a reply to his silent question. 

"S-sorry Gaster- b-but I don't th-think-" You stopped talking, frustration clogging up your throat.

You shook harder, trying to forcibly calm your breathing as Gaster continued caressing your back. Another hand appeared by your hand that was still digging into your arm, gently prying it away to lace his fingers with yours. You held his hand to your chest as you stopped fighting the the new stream of tears, letting them fall with each shaky breath.

That was when Gaster started peeling off the many layers of blankets, neatly folding them before placing them on the floor beside the couch. When he finally unveiled you, you couldn't see his face for the tears except for a blob of color. Feeling utterly hopeless, you use your free arm to position yourself upright.

As soon as you tried to speak again, Gaster cut you off by gently placing a hand over your mouth. A clue for you to not having to explain why you were a sniffling mess. He just spoke, quietly.

[DO YOU WANT ME TO GO?]

Shaking your head, you denied his proposal. You were still clutching onto the ghosthand as a kind of temporary anchor. The pressure of his intertwined fingers reassuringly squeezing yours before vaporizing, gave you the courage to do something you hadn't dared with your abnormal friend. You leaned over to wrap your arms around his neck with a meek hope that he wouldn't reject your direct touch.

You pressed your face into the fabric of his turtleneck, breathing in the familiar scent of chemicals and charcoal. You were silently begging that he wouldn't push you away, that he maybe even would return your embrace. The tears were still falling and you were probably pretty gross too.

But when you tried to pull away again, you guessed that since he hadn't done anything that he only just tolerated your touch. You felt his arms wrap around your back, keeping you close. You could feel him shift slightly and suddenly you were pulled over to sit in his lap. This way, he was almost all around you, working as a reassuring presence that blocked out the world.

[RELAX FRIEND, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU LIKE THIS]

It was one thing to hope that he would stay, a whole other to hear him say it as his arms were pressed against your sides and you felt his face in your hair. It was enough, you cried into his shoulder as you washed most of your frustrations out. For after what felt like hours you finally Leaving you shivering and exhausted with puffed eyes and a great deal thankful that Gaster had been there for you.

When you had calmed down, Gaster pressed his mouth to your forehead in a motion mimicking similar to that of a kiss. Loosening his arms around you, he helped you sit down with him still wrapped a great deal around you, and you a bit around him.

Sniffling a bit, you thank him. "T-thanks Gaster, I-I needed that..."

He nuzzled your hair for a bit before he replied.  [IT WAS NO ISSUE]

You weren't entirely sure of that, but didn't feel like arguing. You just sighed and leaned against his chest, closing your eyes a bit since they felt sore from all the crying. Gaster's embrace felt nice and comforting, lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a lot of my stories end up on the note that the reader is falling asleep... (=w=')


End file.
